


Fight Me, Try Me

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Series: Melt With You [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Aftercare, An entirely loving and consensual train, Anal Sex, BDSM, Damn Sportacus ur Bobbies, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucking Machines, Gangbang Fantasy, Heat 2: Electric Boogaloo, Implied threat of bestiality, Implied threat of vore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milkshake vs smoothie discourse, Obedience Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Restraints, Robbie writes fanfic, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sexual Roleplay, Sounding, Tickling, Yes it's the dinosaur, bootlicking, tiddyfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Robbie employs all of his Villain Number One skills to keep his boyfriend happy.Basically a series of short chapters around Sportacus experiencing and enjoying being helpless / not in control, usually at the hands of Robbie.Have you ever heard of the Robbinator 6000... WOULD YOU LIKE TO???





	1. Tense Anticipation

The floor was cold and hard against his skin, the air smelled metallic, and Sportacus was loving every second of it. He knew that when he opened his eyes he'd see cheap neon light broken by the bars of a cage. Robbie was moving around in the distance, maybe preparing something. Maybe just making him wait for the fun of it. 

Sportacus loved Robbie, loved his grey eyes and his tall pale frame, loved the secret sweetness of his nature that he tried so hard to keep hidden, even from himself. Their hero/villain game had risen to a whole new level. A win for Sportacus was when Robbie ended up doing something kind or generous for the kids. A win for Robbie was when he was able to force Sportacus to use his muscles to escape a situation, rather than think his way out of it. Sometimes he let himself fall into the traps, sometimes he didn't - it barely mattered any more, not in town. 

In private was a different matter. The traps would make a reappearance in Robbie's lair, and often when Sportacus fell into them he would be naked. 

The heavy tread of boots on the floor - Robbie was coming over, he was standing over Sportacus, staring down at him, and Sportacus squirmed, pressing his thighs together, starting to feel desperate. 

"Why are you like this?" 

Sportacus peeked up, grinning. Robbie was crouching outside the cage, face curious, maybe even a little confused. 

"Like what?"

"All this- " he gestured with his hands, "-all this 'Please, Mister Villain, let me out of the cage!'" Mocking Sportacus' accent. 

"You want me to call you Mister Villain?"

"No - well, yes - but I'm asking you a question. Why do you like this?"

Sportacus felt exposed on a whole new level, like he was more naked than naked as he tried to give an honest, thorough answer while his desperation to be touched seared through him. 

"I guess, I suppose... Ever since I realised I was a sports elf, I've always been really strong, and I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be helpless, even though I can just do this -" he lifted the cage with one hand, lowered it back down, "- to know that the other person I was with just wanted me so badly I wouldn't even have any say in the matter, that I knew I was good and made them happy because they wanted me even if I wasn't strong..." He realised he was babbling and tailed off. 

Robbie was smiling, just a little, but he looked sad. 

"Well I knew _that_. You like being useful, you like pushing your body, anyone could see you're a sub from a mile away. But what I mean is... Why do you like this, with me?"

"Because you're my Robbie."

Robbie had never said I love you, and Sportacus wasn't sure he ever would. He felt it though, as Robbie reached through the bars and caressed his hair, gazing at him so intently Sportacus thought his heart would melt. He turned his head and pulled back slightly so that Robbie's fingers were in reach of his mouth, then sucked on them lightly. 

"Why don't you come into the cage, Mister Villain?"

Robbie grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles, getting back into character.

"Oh, I will, and it won't end well for you."

Sportacus grinned back. 

A few days later he was stretching in Robbies big orange chair, enjoying a few slices of watermelon. Robbie was working on something villainous on the other side of the lair, the kids were playing hide and seek, and all was right with the world. Sportacus was content. 

Robbie came over and held out his hand. In it was a small chunk of metal, dull grey with the occasional purple glint. "Hold this," he said. 

"Wow! It's... It's heavy! What is it?" 

It was heavy. Sportacus put his melon down to hold it with two hands. 

"It's called Robuminium, it's a new alloy I've invented. It's light, high tensile strength, and just a pinch of iron."

Sportacus gasped as though he'd been burned, but the skin of his hands seemed fine. And it wasn't hot or painful, just so heavy...

"Hang onto it for a while, I need to make sure there won't be any delayed reactions. Shift up." He squeezed into the chair beside Sportacus. "I can use this to immobilise you, if that's what you really want."

Sportacus gasped, the full implications suddenly hitting him, and he felt he might burst with excitement. 

"Can we do it now?" Robbie rolled his eyes at him. 

"I need a rest first, Sportagoof. I've been working on this 48 hours nonstop. Didn't you think you were getting a bit of a free reign up there? Also, I need to know the things you really don't want me to do, and a word you can say if you want me to stop. How's the Robuminium?"

"Heavy. And I know what a safe word is, Robbie."

"Good. How about... Milford?"

"But what if I actually see the Mayor and that's why I say it?"

"I assume you would actually want me to stop if we were in the presence of the Mayor."

Sportacus nodded, it was a fair point. 

"Right." Robbie drew up a list. "So... blindfolds? Ok... A gag?"

"Milford."

"Good. But with my hands?"

"That's... Ok, I think. "

"Giving you sugar..?"

"Milford," they both said together. 

"Biting? Choking? Using a toy on you?" Robbie was drawling now, and Sportacus could see the smug grin on his face, knew he knew exactly what kind of state he was in. 

"Sounds like I've got a lot of work to get through. Come here and give me some inspiration."

Sportacus went to him willingly.


	2. In your arms I am defined

They went to the airship rather than the lair, in case things got a bit too much for Sportacus and he wanted to be somewhere familiar. There was also the issue of how much fruit the elf could plough through after a workout- without losing some important equipment and a few boxes of really quite fine chocolates, Robbie simply wouldn't have the cupboard space. 

The airship had other advantages, Robbie thought to himself. Sportacus' tan stood out against the crisp white sheets, and the white glow of the walls gave the scene a vaguely clinical feel, which Robbie supposed was appropriate. Sportacus was naked, legs parted, his arms above his head. The chains were so light, Robbie could break them easily if necessary, but the fraction of iron had Sportacus immobilised. And he looked thrilled about it, beaming up at Robbie, blue eyes sparkling. 

Robbie swallowed. Sportacus was so beautiful, it seemed so unreal that he wanted Robbie's presence, his friendship, his touch. The self-hating streak in Robbie wanted to punish him for it, to fight him and hurt him and mark up his beauty until he saw the error of his ways and left for someone less unworthy. But the rest of him wanted to caress and comfort, to fall on his knees and worship Sportacus for making him want to be a better man. 

Well, Sportacus was spread out before him, at his mercy, and variety was after all the spice of life. 

"This is amazing, Robbie!"

"I know I am," Robbie said, and kissed him, slow and deep. He licked down the front of Sportacus' throat, then nibbled his clavicle. He traced the dips and ridges between muscles, swiped his tongue over a nipple, alternately biting then licking and soothing until Sportacus was moaning his name. Moving lower again, he decided he would leave a few marks after all, sucking and biting at a prominent hip bone until it was bruised red and purple. 

Sportacus was breathtaking, face flushed, whiskers twitching, torso and belly streaked with Robbie's spit and his own slippery precum. Robbie kissed him once more. 

"Are you ready for something different?"

"Always!" It was true, he was always ready, so eager and keen it made Robbie's heart ache. 

He reached for the little box he'd brought with him. 

Sportacus was in ecstasy. The chains meant that he really, truly couldn't move beyond squeezing his buttocks and twitching his hips as precum leaked from his aching cock. Robbie had him humping the air, it was shameful, and he loved it, loved the way Robbie knew exactly how to touch him. 

He was surprised when Robbie showed him what he'd brought. A small flexible plastic rod with a wider end, and a little bottle of lube. He put some lube on the end and used it to tease Sportacus' nipples and the tip of his cock. The sensation was exquisite, and his moans grew louder and more intense, rising to a sudden shout of shock and pleasure as Robbie slipped the end of the probe into the weeping slit of his cock. 

"Is that ok?" Robbie was grinning, but his cheeks were flushed and he sounded breathless. Sportacus could only nod, unable to speak, he felt like he could barely breathe, so hot and so full. Robbie let go of the rod, allowing gravity to let it sink deeper. 

"No voluntary muscle there," Robbie whispered in his ear. "Well, in humans anyway, kind of guessed you'd be the same. So there's nothing you can do to resist it. These," he squeezed Sportacus' pectoral muscle and his thigh, "won't help you."

Then he was just watching, gazing down at Sportacus and stroking himself through his trousers. Sportacus was sweating, tears in his eyes, frantic as he felt the rod invade further and further into him, so slowly he thought he might scream, until it bottomed out against his sweet spot, and then he did. 

"Oh fuck," Robbie muttered, kneeling over Sportacus and wrenching his pants open. He spat in his hand and gripped their cocks together, stroking and squeezing, it was so full and so tight, Sportacus was overwhelmed. He couldn't think, couldn't hear Robbie's bitten curse words or his own sobs, broken English and Elvish or maybe just sounds. He could only focus on Robbie's eyes, pupils blown, gazing straight into his as he came. 

Afterwards Robbie removed the rod and the chains. He cleaned Sportacus tenderly, although he was too overstimulated to do much more than whimper, and then fed him slices of apple until his strength came back. 

They lay together in Sportacus' bed, and Sportacus felt blissful. He hugged Robbie until he complained that he was squeezing him too tightly. 

"Sorry... It's quite hard to adjust, after the being tied up."

"Yeah yeah, muscle man. So- the robuminium. A genius level invention, or a super-genius level invention?" Despite his dishevelled hair and smudgy eyeshadow, Robbie was preening. 

"My super-genius," Sportacus murmured, but it was 8.07 and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. 

"Wait til you see what's next," Robbie whispered in his ear as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will basically be a series of shortish chapters around Sportacus being helpless/ not in control, usually at the hands of Robbie. 
> 
> No I'm not using a kids TV show to work out my issues around being big and seen as strong but wanting to be sexually submissive, you are!


	3. Dressed In White Noise

Robbie grit his teeth and growled. The final adjustments he was making to his device were the most vital, he needed to focus, but it was difficult to concentrate with that mindless bluejay hovering around the lair. Sportacus smelled of musk and clean sweat, and though he was shorter than Robbie by nearly half a foot he seemed to radiate some sort of energy that made him take up all the available space. 

He was also practically naked, but that was Robbie's fault. 

A few more taps with the hammer and Robbie was satisfied. It would do. It would more than do - he was brilliant, and so were all his inventions. 

Sportacus was doing push-ups now, in the middle of the floor. 

"Stop that," Robbie snapped. "Save your energy."

"I'm sorry, Robbie! I'm just very excited." He was flushed and smiling, half hard, so very fetching in just his hat and his boots. Robbie was tempted to just have him then and there, but they had a plan, so instead he stepped over Sportacus and sprawled into his orange chair. Sportacus stood before him, practically vibrating from the effort of keeping still. 

"So, guilty boy. Do you confess your crime?"

"I tried to make you eat a papaya," Sportacus said happily. He was hanging his head trying to look contrite, but he couldn't keep the delight from his face.

"Yes, and it was awful, and I'm going to make you pay. Did you do the preparation I told you to do?"

"Of course, I always warm up before exercise, it's very important..."

"I've seen you do a flip before you were even properly awake. Don't fib to me. Now, it's time for you to go to jail..."

Sportacus got on his hands and knees in the cage. Robbie rolled his eyes in a mixture of exasperation and arousal. Sportacus could rip the cage apart like tissue paper if he chose, but for some reason he really seemed to get off on it. 

"I will build you as many traps as your heart desires," he told Sportacus, oddly moved by the trust the elf placed in him. Then, embarrassed by his sudden romantic outburst, he went to activate his machine.

The Robbinator 6000 was specifically calibrated for Sportacus - they had spent an extremely instructive and enjoyable rainy afternoon comparing human and elf anatomy - and as soon as Robbie had it lined up it was ready to go. He spent some time stroking Sportacus' hair and his ears, finger fucking him gently with plenty of lube until Robbie was sure he was relaxed enough. 

"You ready?" he finally murmured. Sportacus nodded and pulled his goggles on, a gesture so silly and endearing that Robbie had to kiss him again. 

Then he pressed the button.

The slick rubber cock eased smoothly forward until it was buried deep inside Sportacus, and Robbie wanted to capture the wide eyed look on his face forever. The machine was fucking him, and he moaned with every thrust.

Robbie spent some time just watching him, the way his fists clenched and unclenched, the way sweat beaded between his shoulderblades. His moaning grew louder and more intense, he was shaking, and Robbie realised with delight that he was coming. 

"That has to be a record." Sportacus was capable of marathon feats of sexual endurance, he'd been party to a lot of them. 

"Told you I was excited, Robbie, it feel so good, I just... Robbie, are you enjoying this too?"

For just a moment Robbie was speechless. Altruistic and generous, with a praise kink a mile wide, unlike selfish Robbie he couldn't stand the idea of pleasure not being reciprocated. 

"Let's see... I have you on your knees in my lair, with a cock in your ass and begging for more, and you're asking me if I'm enjoying it? Only you, Sportafool. Let me show you how much I'm enjoying it..."

Robbie unzipped his pants, all pretense at being a disinterested observer forgotten. He jerked his cock and groaned, hissing through his teeth. "So fucking hot, the way you take everything I give you, should have you suck my cock while it has you from behind, you'd like that Sporty wouldn't you, fuck - ah!" He came on Sportacus' face and his chest, even some in his hair. "Leave it on you, that way you'll remember exactly how much I'm enjoying this."

Feeling rather tired from his exertions, Robbie returned to his chair and ate a slice of cake, watching the cage and idly activating and deactivating the vibrate function at random until Sportacus came again, gasping Robbie's name and giggling helplessly. He then left the machine on vibrate and went to rearrange his tools, smugly noting the hint of desperation that was creeping into the elfs cries. 

"Robbie," Sportacus finally cried out, "Robbie, help..." 

Robbie dashed back over to the cage. Sportacus was shaking, panic in his eyes at the prospect of a physical challenge he couldn't do. 

"You need me to stop it?"

"No!" Panic in his voice too. "I just need... Oh gosh Robbie, I'm so close, so close..!"

"Let me touch you." Robbie embraced him, awkward through the bars of the cage, wrapping his long arms around his chest. He began to stroke his cock, gently, in time with the machine.

"You can do this," he murmured in Sportacus' ear. "You're the strongest, bravest person I know. No way Robbie Rotten can beat you. You're the best." He pressed soft kisses to Sportacus' face, his hair, then sucked lightly on the tip of his ear. Sobbing and shuddering, Sportacus came, almost dry. 

Robbie quickly freed him and helped him to his feet. Bleary eyed and sweaty, staggering a little, but Robbie thought he had never been more beautiful. Sportacus looked at him with those sky blue eyes and said a word. Robbie felt his spine glow cold and hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the standard human reaction to hearing Elvish, Robbie was used to it by now, but the word seemed to resonate in his head long after the sound was gone. He felt somehow imperceptibly changed for the better, as if his bones were full of gold. 

"What does that mean?" he gasped.

"I dono, Robbie." His accent thicker, he was exhausted. Robbie helped him limp towards the bedroom.


	4. I Just Got This Feeling

It was almost two in the afternoon, and Robbie was just considering getting up when he heard the hatch to his lair. A delighted grin lit up his face at the prospect of a visit from Sportacus, until he remembered to pretend he was angry about being woken up. He artfully mussed his hair, unbuttoned a few strategic pajama buttons. Nothing inappropriate in case the kids - the brats - were with him, but enough to pique his interest if he was alone. 

He shrugged on his dressing gown and made his way through to the front room, just in time to see Sportacus hit the easy chair like a guided missile. He bounced and cannoned over the back of the chair, flipping between a prototype death ray and a stack of dirty dishes, barely sticking the landing. Robbie raised an eyebrow

"That was noisy and disruptive, even for you. What was that?"

"I jumped through the hatch. Straight from the airship to here. I needed to see you, Robbie. "

Robbie was torn between pointing out that if he'd decided to sleep in the chair he could have been killed, and concern for Sportacus. The elf was flushed, panting, and he seemed to be squinting against the light. When Robbie looked closely he saw that his pupils were dilated, the narrowest rim of blue around the black. 

Sportacus was suddenly very close to him, gazing into his eyes and - sniffing him?- making urgent sounds in the back of his throat. Maybe the whole pajama this had been more effective than he'd thought. 

"Woke up like this," Sportacus murmured, "and I can't stop thinking about you, my Robbie." He pushed him backwards, and before he knew it Robbie was sprawling on his back in his chair, Sportacus on top of him, hands roaming over his chest and his thighs.

Well. There was no such thing as a good way to start the day, really, but this was definitely close. He kept trying to say as much, but every time he opened his mouth, Sportacus would kiss him. He was rubbing against Robbie's thigh. "Need... need more," he groaned, and his hands went to his belt buckle, and now Robbie was actually concerned, because while he often called Sportacus a clumsy oaf it wasn't actually true, he'd never seen the elf fumble with anything, let alone his own clothes. 

Robbie reached down and helped, freeing him from his trousers. His erection sprang free, thick and leaking, and Sportacus began to grind on Robbie again, pressing down on his cock with the heel of his hand and almost growling in evident frustration. 

"Is this better?" Robbie asked, too taken aback to do anything except help. He slipped out of his trousers, pulled his legs back and crossed them, creating a tight cleft between his thighs for Sportacus to thrust into with a groan of relief. He had Robbie folded almost double and it was thrilling but uncomfortable, and his thighs were screaming by the time he felt the rush of fluid that meant Sportacus had found his release.

For the first time that day Sportacus was able to think a little clearly. He'd fought it for as long as he could before hurling himself out of the airship and toward Robbie, red haze clouding his mind. The wind on his skin, usually sharp and cold and refreshing, felt like scalding, felt like he might burn up like a meteor as he fell. He was immensely aware of his pulse, the blood rushing through him, thudding in his head, pooling in his groin. Even now that he'd come, the haze and the ache receding slightly, he was still surrounded by the scent of Robbie all through the lair, the knowledge that all around him were the objects Robbie handled every day...

Sportacus hated this. Heat was such a residual, primitive part of being an elf, it was frankly embarrassing. He'd been through it every year since adolescence, of course, but previously it hadn't been anything that a few hundred crunches and a nice dip in a cold pond couldn't fix. Everyone had told him that it got much worse once you were pair bonded, but Sportacus hadn't really believed them. And now, he was jealous of a screwdriver. 

"Buy a guy dinner first," Robbie quipped at him. He was sprawled languidly in his chair, long limbs, big hands. He looked so comfortable and happy and it was all Sportacus' doing, his thighs streaked with Sportacus' seed, yes, marked and claimed as his own, oh yes... No. He forced his gaze away. 

"Robbie, I need to tell you something and I haven't got much time. I..." The shame and the lust that threatened to overwhelm him but he grit his teeth. He has to do the right thing. He was a hero. "I'm going into heat, in fact I'm pretty much in it right now, to be honest. I need to mate with you, it sounds more romantic in Elvish, sorry, I just... Really need to mate. And I understand if it's not something you want to deal with, please just tell me now so that I can go..."

The speech had made him breathless, and he risked another glance. Robbie didn't look disgusted, and only slightly amused. His cheeks were flushed, grey eyes dark, and oh... He was sitting there hard and ready and waiting for Sportacus...

"Where would you go?" He asked. Sportacus shrugged, tongue too thick in his mouth to speak. He had visions of the mountains, plunging naked into a snowdrift surrounded by a huge plume of steam. But trying to pedal the airship like this, when every nerve in his body was screaming to be closer to Robbie... 

He took a step towards the hatch. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done. 

"I'm not sending you away, Sportahot. Come here and hump a pillow or something - _not_ that one," he placed his comfort blanket out of reach, "come hump a pillow while I get ready." He reached for a handy drawer, it wasn't the first time they'd been in the chair. 

Sportacus watched helpless as Robbie slicked his hand and fingered himself wide, his hole so pink and inviting. He heard a whimpering sound, and realised it was coming from himself. Robbie was so beautiful, gangly and pale, with creamy skin and hooded eyes and Sportacus loved him so much and then finally, finally Robbie was reaching for him. 

He pushed into Robbie, kissed him greedily, running his hands over and over through the thick black hair. "Go on, Sporty," Robbie was whispering, "I want that cock, I know you want to give it to me," and his legs were wrapped around Sportacus' waist but he still couldn't get deep enough. He pulled out and flipped Robbie onto his knees, still in the chair, hands braced against the back, and went at him again. He wanted to be in him so badly, wanted to be in him every way that he could, so he pushed his fingers into Robbies motion and felt him suck. 

Sportacus felt like his sanity might melt and trickle out of his ears. It still wasn't enough. He picked Robbie up, pressed him face first up against the wall, ripped the shirt from his back, and Robbie was swearing and crying, telling him to fuck him and make it hurt. Robbie was so tall, he couldn't get proper purchase...

He carried Robbie to the bedroom, bent him over the edge of the bed, a creature of pure instinct now, gripping Robbie's hips and forcing his head down, biting into his shoulder, pinning him in place as he sobbed and moaned with the pleasure of his orgasm. Buried deep in Robbie, Robbie was his world, his universe, he was giving all he had to give and Robbie was taking every last drop of it...

When Robbie came round he was starving, and too hot. Sportacus was draped round him, both arms and a leg, nuzzling contentedly at the side of his neck. He made a soft sound of protest as Robbie struggled to sit up. 

"Let me go, Sportakook," Robbie said irritably. "You can try and knock me up, or whatever it was you were doing, but I still need..." Cake was part of it. 'To make sure my legs still work' was another.

Sportacus sighed, more resigned than anything. "You can get up if you like Robbie, of course, but I'd really like to guard you. You know, in case predators come, or... I'll bring you food, of course." He was blushing, utterly failing to hide his shame. Robbie smirked. 

"How long does your heat last, anyway?"

"A day or two, usually. Once per year."

"And you're telling me I get to lie around sleeping, and in between you're going to fuck me and bring me cake? Does heat turn you into me? I can't believe you're embarrassed." He kissed him, slow and lazy. "I love you, Sportacus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be the last chapter of this for now. I may update it with more kinks in future. Thanks so much to everyone who has read any commented, I'm really glad people have enjoyed it. 
> 
> Title - Goldfrapp - Twist  
> Chapter 1 - Franz Ferdinand - Darts of Pleasure  
> Chapter 2 - Funeral for a Friend - Juneau  
> Chapter 3 - Goldfrapp - Strict Machine  
> Chapter 4 - Maximum Balloon - Groove Me


	5. Put Your Raygun To My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, this chapter follows on from the end of You Got Me Working Night And Day, when they go back to the lair...

Despite the greed and the lust that were buzzing in his brain, Robbie took a few moments just to appreciate the sight in front of him. Sportacus, on his knees, blindfolded and shirtless. A single fine chain of Robuminium round his ankle kept him tethered, his own desire to feel that he was trapped in a Villain's Lair kept him from simply lifting the workbench that the other end of the chain was attached to. Head keenly tilting for every sound, muscles popping, his chest rose and fell in a slightly anxious rhythm that Robbie found quite captivating. He began to flex his fists, and Robbie knew that he would soon start doing that weird thing with his hands. 

He stepped forward, making sure that his boots rang out on the hard floor. Today's costume was by necessity quite non specific. Although Sportacus loved to feel helpless, he hated the idea of other people being In Trouble because of it; and Robbie had made the mistake in the past of creating too elaborate a scenario, killing the mood for Sportacus completely when he actually started worrying about the fictional characters Robbie had interrupted him saving. 

So it was no more specific than the fact that Robbie had kidnapped Sportacus because he was a Bad Bad Man, and frankly that suited Robbie down to the ground. Black suit with a fine purple pinstripe, big black boots, black eyeliner with just a hint of gold. Handsome, dashing and villainous, he was torn between removing the blindfold and letting Sportacus admire him, and retaining the element of surprise. 

"Well well, what do I have here?" he murmured, low and sinister, and Sportacus whined. "Such a pretty addition to my lair. The mighty hero, and I've got you right where I want you, haven't I?"

"Yyyes..."

"Say it."

"I - I'm on my knees for you Robbie..."

"And you look so good. Maybe I'll just keep you there a while. Maybe I'll keep you forever."

Sportacus grinned suddenly, and Robbie had the awful thought that he was going to ask for how long, exactly? Instead he moaned and wriggled his hips a little, emphasising the tight strain of his trousers across his groin. 

"Please, Mister Villain, please let me go, I'll do anything!" He was flushed now, hands clenching into his thighs. It was always worth encouraging him to voice his more unheroic desires out loud, Robbie mused. 

"Maybe I'll let you go, if you make me feel good. If you can earn it. Hands behind your back, please."

Sportacus obeyed, leaning back a little, and Robbie stood wide in front of him. He pushed the hat from his head, then grabbed Sportacus by the hair, and guided him forward until his face was pressed right into Robbies groin, the heat of his breath through the fabric thrilling. 

When be removed the blindfold, Sportacus was gazing up at him, lips parted, blue eyes dark, face so full of adoration Robbie could almost have cried.

"So fucking beautiful, aren't you, and so dirty, but just for me. You know what I want you to do?"

Sportacus made a little keening sound in the back of his throat and nodded, not sure he was capable of speech. Robbie stood close to him as he unfastened his pants and freed his cock, long and a little curved, the head swollen and dark purple like a plum. He licked the salty precum from the tip, chest catching a little as he heard Robbie groan with pleasure. 

"Good boy," Robbie whispered, "so good at sucking me," and Sportacus thrilled with the praise, wanted to make Robbie feel wonderful. He traced the network of veins along the shaft, tongued lightly at his balls, worked his way back to the tip with big open-mouthed kisses. Robbie's grip tightened in his hair, and then one of his hands moved to stroking Sportacus' face. Sportacus nuzzled into it, letting Robbie slip his thumb between his teeth, pushing down on his lower jaw. His breath was coming in little catching gasps, and he braced his hands on Robbie's hips against what he knew was coming. 

Robbie threaded his hands in his hair and then pushed forwards, forcing his cock to the back of Sportacus' throat and then further, holding it there for a moment before easing back. Sportacus drooled around his length and there were tears in his eyes. Robbie kept giving him not quite enough time to catch his breath before thrusting in again, and he was lightheaded from it. He could look up and just see Robbie, biting his lip, eyes half closed, looking somehow both lost and intently focused. It was so good, belonging so completely to Robbie, servicing him and being used for his pleasure, his knees hurt and his throat hurt but his nipples and his groin were aching with arousal and he was so full of love for his handsome villain. 

"You're not allowed to come before I do," Robbie murmured, but his fingers trailed through Sportacus' hair to his ears. Sportacus gave a half-choked cry, that wasn't _fair_ , but Robbie was merciless and his fingers were clever, and as he thrust again into Sportacus he found the tender, intimate spot on the back of his earlobes and Sportacus was finished. 

The white haze of pleasure cleared from his head and he felt the stickiness and the shame of knowing he'd come in his pants. Robbie was standing in front of him, trousers round his ankles and hands on his hips, and Sportacus wasn't sure whether this was still part of the game or if he was genuinely quite annoyed.

"You came all over yourself, Sportamess, all over your clothes..." He suddenly beamed at Sportacus, face a picture of triumph and delight, and embraced him, rolling with him onto the floor, kissing him as he rutted against him. "Came untouched, came with my cock in your mouth... God I love the taste of me." He was jerking himself furiously now. Every inch of Sportacus' skin was still tingly-sensitive, and he moaned with satisfaction at the shot of warmth as Robbie came across his belly with a deep groan. 

They lay quietly together. Robbie rested his head on Sportacus' chest, listening to his heart beat. 

"Fuck, it's cold on the floor," he said after a while.

"You could get a rug."

"It doesn't really go with the aesthetic. "

"There's one over there." Sportacus pointed, towards the one at the foot of the orange chair. 

"Alright, it doesn't go with the aesthetic of this part of the lair. What sort of evil villain would I be? 'I've captured you, I'm going to have my way with you, would you like a rug?'" Robbie squinted at him. "Unless you actually would like a rug to kneel on? I could get one."

Sportacus giggled. "No. But I think I'd like...I'd really like some melon." 

"I'd like a pizza and to sleep for a thousand years. Dinner? There's that new place on the square..." Sportacus smiled at him skeptically. "What? It's not a front for me! There really is a new restaurant owned by the Mayors obscure long lost cousin."

"Ok Robbie! So I need head back to the airship, shower and change... Meet you on the ground in fifteen minutes!"

He leapt smiling to his feet, shrugged his tshirt back on and retrieved his hat. "Love you, my Robbie!" he called as he shot up through the hatch. 

"Love you," Robbie called back, knowing the elf was already out of hearing. "Yup," he muttered. Sportacus might like to pretend he was helpless in Robbies power, but Robbie knew the opposite was true. "I'm your Robbie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative working title, 'Segja aah...'
> 
> Inspired partly by my love of Dom Robbie, partly by that official pic of Sport with the surfboard and the cuff around his ankle. Ye I know it's to stop you losing the board if you wipe out, but come on, this is Sportacus, he never wipes out. He just likes being tied to things.


	6. Shaking Like A Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people I've known find the idea of helpless tickling really upsetting, so although I've put it in the tags I just thought I'd warn about it here as well.

Sportacus loved Robbie with the same powerful simplicity with which he knew that the sky was blue. Just looking at him gave him the same rush as biting into the most crisp and juicy apple; talking with him, being teased by him and playing with him in return was like landing the worlds most difficult and exhilarating flip, over and over. Robbie was funny and complex, like a puzzle that could never quite be solved; and he could pleasure Sportacus in ways he'd never dreamed of, even back when he was a young elf first coming into his maturity and spent a lot of time hiding in the woods playing with his ears. 

So when Robbie suggested trying something new, Sportacus was more than eager. 

He was in a chair, arms and legs held apart by fine strands of Robuminium, and he was blindfolded. Wearing only his hat and boots, he was slightly cold, but he didn't mind. It was a particular favourite outfit of Robbie's, and Sportacus liked showing off to him. He strained slightly against his bonds, if only to confirm to himself that he was immobilised; after a lifetime in which there were no human materials he couldn't lift, move or break it was thrilling to feel the strain in his shoulders and chest, and it sent a throb of pleasure to his groin. 

"Yes, do that again," Robbie purred, from somewhere beside him. Sportacus struggled again, knowing Robbie liked the way it made his muscles pop, excited at the thought of being watched. 

"And here you are again. Funny how you keep getting caught. Why do you think that is, hmm?" His hand was suddenly flat on Sportacus' belly, tracing back and forth across the muscles there while gradually sliding lower and lower...

"Cause you're the best Robbie, you're Villain Number One, you're... Ohh." He groaned deeply as Robbie's hand wrapped around his shaft, slippery with something warm and pleasant. 

"Go on..." Robbie was so close now, his breath stirred Sportacus' ear as he began to pump him in a slow steady rhythm. 

"I'm yours Robbie, you're the best, I..." He was panting now, thoughts in Elvish threatening to crowd out his English as the electric pleasure built within him, rushing down his spine and tightening in his groin, and he was there as Robbie sensuously licked his ear he was _right there..._

He yelped embarrassingly as Robbie released him and instead delivered a sharp slap to his thigh, partly at the sting but mainly at the loss of sensation _just_ as he needed it most. Standing in front of him now, Robbie laughed at him. 

"Aw, Sporty," he mocked, "you look so surprised!"

Sportacus shifted uncomfortably. He felt... weird. Like all the energy that would be released when he came had instead been forced uncomfortably back into him, leaving his belly coiling and his balls heavy. Every inch of his skin felt hypersensitive, and he craved release. 

"Touch me, Robbie," he moaned, "touch me Robbie, please..." Robbie made little soothing noises and pressed a kiss into Sportacus' hair. He placed his hands flat on Sportacus' chest, gently squeezing his pecs before letting his thumbs brush across his nipples, drawing a sob of pleasure from his lips. He lingered there a moment, then his clever fingers dug in to the tender dips between his ribs, scraping and wriggling and working their way up to his armpits without pause, tickling him mercilessly. Sportacus gasped and then he laughed and then he shrieked. 

A sudden revelation occurred to him, as Robbie finally let him catch his breath. 

"This is about the trash can, isn't it?" he said accusingly. 

"...maybe." Robbie's hand was back on his cock now, still rock hard, giving him gentle strokes with just the tips of his fingers. He swallowed. 

"Robbie, the whole point of the trap was for me to fall into the trash can, you can't really complain that it happened to you instead."

"Yes, but I'm the villain, that's just the sort of behaviour you would expect from me. It was beneath you, Sporty, I'm very disappointed." Robbie tutted. His finger was tracing the achingly tender area just beneath his crown, and Sportacus was almost frantic, it was exquisite but nowhere near enough, and he was so desperate to come...

"Robbie, you _hide_ in the trash can. You put your _pillow_ in the trash can sometimes."

Robbie removed his hand altogether, and Sportacus groaned. He felt fingers under his chin, Robbie tilting his head up to look at him through the blindfold. 

"I don't think you understand quite how serious your situation is. I could put you on the floor and have my way with your asshole right now, walk away and leave you wanting when I'm done. Or I could be so good to you. I could let you come in my mouth, make you come so hard I won't be able to swallow it all no matter how much I try. But it's up to you. You have to apologise before you get to come. That's just how it is, I don't make the rules." Sportacus could hear the grin in his voice. "Oh wait a minute - yes I do."

Sportacus let his head sink into the chair and grinned painfully back at him. His whole body throbbed with every beat of his heart, his groin was full of molten lead, and he'd never felt more alive. 

"Do your worst, villain."

"God, I love you so much," Robbie breathed. "But you will regret that."

His hand went again to Sportacus' cock, pumping him firmly with one hand while the other cupped and squeezed his testicles. It was wonderful, it was just what he wanted... and yet he couldn't quite get there, couldn't get into it, knowing that any moment the sweet rhythm might be interrupted, denying him the release he so sorely needed, craved, and it was so close, so _close_... At the last minute. Robbie pulled his hands away and tickled him again, merciless, and he screamed. 

Robbie touched him very lightly on the tips of his ears, running his fingers down tortuously slowly to the angles of his jaw. He traced the contours of his throat, sliding still lower, then walked his fingers sensuously along his clavicles. He crept still lower to play with his nipples, pinching and caressing until Sportacus was moaning helplessly, intensely aware of the precum that was leaking out of him. 

He felt Robbie shift above him and lean in closer, until he could feel Robbie's hot breath against his skin, the smell of his pomade in his nostrils. He gave a quick, playful lick to one of Sportacus' nipples, before tracing the cleft between his pecs with his tongue, repeatedly and enthusiastically. There was a rustle of clothing, and then Sportacus felt Robbie straddle him with a slightly awkward grunt. 

"Always wanted to do this," he heard him mutter, and then Robbie was thrusting against his chest, the head of his cock sliding over the skin with spit and precum as lubrication, pressing his pecs together for extra friction. Evidently enjoying himself, judging by the little growling sounds he was making. 

"Try to bend with your knees, not with your back, Robbie," Sportacus managed to gasp out, trying to sound casual and teasing and not desperately aroused by the situation. 

"Shut up!" Robbie gasped back at him, forcing one hand over his mouth. With his free hand he pinched a nipple, and Sportacus howled. "Actually... don't shut up... just keep making that sound forever." He pinched both nipples and thrust against Sportacus with renewed vigour. Sportacus felt the deep, shameful joy of his body being used, of existing only for Robbie's pleasure, and he let it wash over him, muting if not entirely drowning out the desperate pressure in his groin.

Soon Robbie's movements grew stuttery, his grip so tight it was painful, then he gasped "fuck!" between his gritted teeth, and Sportacus felt his load, blood hot across his chest and his tender nipples. Robbie sighed, and Sportacus could visualise his back cricking as he straightened up. 

"Fuck," Robbie said again. "You're so beautiful right now, you know? Wish you showed up on camera so I could show you..." He ran a finger through the mess of his cum, pushed it to his lips, and Sportacus licked it dutifully. "You're still not going to apologise?" Sportacus shook his head, mind full of static, face burning. Half terrified, half hoping that Robbie would be true to his word and leave him like that. 

"I'm so proud of you," Robbie murmured instead, hugging Sportacus and caressing his hair. "You're so strong for me. You're covered in sweat and cum and I still can't beat you, hero. I love it." He kissed Sportacus, and he thought from the angle that Robbie was kneeling in front of him. Then he felt Robbie's long fingers wrap around him, a slick, steady rhythm, with Robbie's forehead resting against his shoulder, still whispering to him of how good he was, how strong and brave... His back arched and his toes curled, his whole body full of white hot ecstasy, and he threw his head back and yelled as he came, sobbing with relief. Robbie stroked and soothed him as he shuddered through the aftermath.

Robbie untied him and he got cautiously to his feet, swaying a little. He felt Robbie's hand on his shoulder, steadying him. 

"Are you ok?" Robbie said anxiously. "I mean, it's not like I would actually be able to catch you, so... try not to fall."

"Robbie." It was all he could manage in return, but he pulled the taller man into his arms, resting there. "You don't need to hold me up. Just, never let me go, ok?"

"Never," Robbie whispered back solemnly, and pressed a kiss to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Motörhead/Girlschool - Please Don't Touch I Shake So Much


	7. Like the wind that shakes the bough

Sportacus was always happy to find Robbie in his airship. It usually meant either the start of a particularly fun villain game, or that Robbie had missed him and wanted to see him so badly he was willing to risk the "dance-controlled death trap." 

He had added Robbie to the voice recognition system, although the only commands the human tended to use were the ones relating to the kitchen and the bed. In fact, Robbie currently appeared to be dozing, although he cracked an eye when Sportacus approached. 

"Couldn't sleep downstairs so I thought I'd try here. Hope you don't mind." He yawned and made room for Sportacus on the bed beside him. "I had the airship make me a shake."

Sportacus placed his crystal carefully in its little niche, shrugged off his jacket and lay down. 

"A shake? What was in it?"

"Peanut butter, banana and honey."

"That's a smoothie, Robbie. It's pretty healthy! I'm proud of you."

"It was a milkshake," Robbie grumbled, and wrapped his arms around Sportacus. "What about you? What horribly active things have you been doing today?"

"Just some football with the kids... They've gone in for food now though."

"Well, I've got no plots for you, or new inventions." Robbie yawned again and put his face in the crook of Sportacus' neck. "Just being lazy."

"Like you'd tell me if you did."

Robbie laughed, a mock evil laugh, which made Sportacus laugh as well. Robbie kissed and nuzzled at his neck, and Sportacus could feel him relaxing. It felt good to help Robbie sleep, but Sportacus' blood was still up from exercise, and the warmth and the scent of Robbie and the sight of his tousled hair and spotted boxers soon had other things feeling good as well. 

He pressed back into Robbie a little, letting him embrace him more tightly, the kind of thing that wouldn't wake Robbie if he was asleep but would signal his interest if he wasn't...

"Subtle," Robbie whispered in his ear, and shifted so that his groin was pressing more firmly against Sportacus' lower back. He slipped his hands under Sportacus' tshirt, one big hand flat against his rib cage, the other lightly squeezing his pec; and Sportacus relaxed into the embrace, rocking his hips in a gentle, steady motion as Robbie growled softly. 

He lay like that in Robbie's arms for a while, allowing the human's hands to roam and caress his chest as he bit at his neck. Robbie gradually dipped his fingers lower, until he was skimming Sportacus' waistband. Sportacus shivered with anticipation and Robbie must have noticed, because he grinned and Sportacus could feel his teeth against his shoulder. 

"Before we were together," he murmured, fingers sliding teasingly along Sportacus' hipbone and no lower, "did you used to touch yourself? What did you used to think about?"

"Well, yes, obviously," Sportacus began, flustered. Elves had a much more relaxed approach to these things than humans, he'd observed, and the idea that a single person might occasionally masturbate was hardly embarrassing, but to be asked the contents of his thoughts still felt extremely intimate. 

"Hmm?" Robbie ran his hand up Sportacus' inner thigh, stopping just before he reached the top. "Did you think about me?"

"Sometimes. I - I tried not to."

"Why not?"

"It didn't seem right. I thought you hated me, so... But I used to imagine you kissing me, sometimes, or to feel you on top of me..." He was panting now, trousers far too tight, and Robbie's low laugh send shivers through him.

"You're such a good little hero... Let me tell you, I used to think of you all the time. On your knees with my cock in your mouth. Or I'd imagine I'd catch you after exercise, all sweaty and dirty like you are now, and lick you clean from your back to your balls..." Robbie's voice was growing hoarser, his hips now thrusting urgently. "Touch yourself for me now, while I hold you. I want to watch."

Sportacus stifled a moan and wriggled his trousers to his knees. Leaning his head back against Robbie's shoulder, he grasped his cock in one hand and brought the other up to his ear. Robbie held him encircled, low growls of approval and delight vibrating in his chest as he thrust against Sportacus' now bare backside. Sportacus could feel the dampness of the fabric, the hardness of Robbie's erection, the heat of him...

"Finger yourself for me now," Robbie whispered, almost hissing in his excitement. "I want to watch you get ready for me." After some slightly awkward shuffling, they were rearranged on the bed, Robbie naked and lounging back on his elbows, Sportacus kneeling with his lower half bare. He flushed as he retrieved his lubricant from its little drawer and began to work one finger slowly into himself. It was shameful to be watched, to display himself, and yet Robbie was gazing at him with something approaching reverence. 

"Beautiful," the villain whispered, "you're doing so well. Can you take another finger? That's good..." Sportacus shivered at the praise. Robbie was stroking himself now, slow and sensuous, and Sportacus was intensely aware of his own cock, heavy and achy, as he fucked himself on his own fingers. 

"When you're nice and open," Robbie nurmured, "I want you to ride me." Sportacus felt so eager, he practically leapt at the chance, straddling Robbie and lining himself up with an urgent, wordless cry. Robbie tutted and shook his head, although he was smiling, cheeks and chest flushed, his beautiful grey eyes almost black. "Nice and slow... nice and lazy..."

Robbie's hands came to his hips as a guide, and eased him down almost painfully slowly, making him feel every inch, and they ground together. Robbie was stroking him, squeezing him, and with his other hand he was caressing his face and his hair, purple-rimmed eyes shining up at him. 

"I love you," he was moaning, "you feel so good I'm going to come, all my come inside you, come for me too Sporty, I love you..." Sportacus wanted to speak, but he could manage nothing more than Robbie' name over and over, a beautiful, meaningless sound on his lips as the sensation of Robbie pulsing inside him tipped him over the edge with a cry. 

Robbie slept easily in his arms afterwards, and Sportacus held him and watched the flicker of his eyelids, the easy rise and fall of his chest with its odd human scattering of hair, until 8.08 when he felt his own eyes getting heavy. He pressed a final kiss to Robbie's cheek and let himself drift. 

" _I_ thought it was a milkshake too," the airship grumbled quietly, but neither of them was awake to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic and not particularly kinky this chapter... Sometimes it's fun to have a whole scene with role playing and toys, sometimes it's nice to just inject a lil dynamic into your chilled out snuggles.


	8. Master of Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't quite sure how to tag this chapter, so like before, I thought I'd put a warning here at the start as well. Basically this chapter is all about Robbies various alter egos taking turns with a restrained Sportacus. It's entirely consensual and enjoyed by both parties, but if that doesn't sound like something for you then best avoid this chapter.

Sportacus sprawled in Robbie's chair, naked and shivering with the way the fur felt against his overstimulated skin. The taller man had him pinned and bent near double with his body weight, one of Sportacus' legs draped over his shoulder, well-lubed fingers and face buried between his legs. It required a degree of flexibility on Sportacus' part, but he was more than willing to go with it when the rewards were this good

Robbie's mouth was talented and tireless, teasing and trailing from the base of his cock to his balls and below, making him moan helplessly at the obscene pleasure of Robbie fucking him with his long tongue. The wet heat of it, the soft yet irresistible pressure, the sensation so overwhelming yet nowhere near making him actually come... he was frantic, and when Robbie pulled back slightly to lick a stripe back up to the tip of his cock he almost shrieked. 

"Ah, Robbie, it's so good, Robbie! Oh, my gosh..." His voice was high and breathless, and he wasn't entirely sure whether the words were coming out as English or Elvish or just sounds. Robbie smirked down at him, and he was able to catch his breath slightly. 

"Go on..." Robbie almost purred, quirking an eyebrow. 

"You're so good to me Robbie, so good and kind and generous, you make me feel amazing, you're so, so good..." His voice faltered a little as he saw Robbie's smile change in a way he could only describe as sinister, his heavy eyebrows frowning, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Sportacus' inner thigh. "So good... I mean _and_ evil, of _course_ , very evil and powerful..." 

"You're right," Robbie said in a musing tone. "I am far too good to you sometimes. You're a hero. How can I call myself villain number one if all I do when I catch you is make out with you like an innocent little schoolboy? Get up."

Sportacus refrained from pointing out that Robbie's previous activity hadn't exactly been what most people would call innocent. He felt himself stiffen and throb at Robbie's command. 

"Yes, Mister Villain!"

"Too late for that now," Robbie said with mock regret. "Lean forward please... now give me your hands... Do you remember your safeword?" he asked in a more normal tone, watching Sportacus' face carefully.

"Yes!" Sportacus could barely contain his excitement as Robbie fastened restraints around his wrists, firmly securing him bent forward over the workbench. His chest and belly were pressed against the cold hard surface, his naked backside in the air, and he shuddered in anticipation of Robbie's next move. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't the sound of the trapdoor. 

"Where are you going, Robbie?" he called. 

"Just out for a while, to clear my head. Don't worry, Sportaflop." Sportacus could hear the grin in his voice. "You're in my lair. What's the worst that could happen?" With that, he was gone. 

Sportacus craned his head as far as he could, until he had determined that Robbie wasn't anywhere in the part of the lair within his limited field of vision. His toes were cold, he was losing his erection, and it was surprisingly unsettling to not be able to stretch his wrists. He was just beginning to debate the feasibility of rocking back into his heels somehow and walking off with the entire workbench dangling from his chest, just to prove a point about Robuminium, when he heard a gradually approaching tapping sound, sharp and slightly metallic, growing ever louder. 

Robbie came into view in his baseball uniform, tapping the aluminium bat against the wall as he walked, his cleats clicking on the concrete floor. Sportacus loved him in that costume, the gum-chewing swagger he affected, the way the uniform brought out the broadness of his shoulders and the roundness of his calves and ass, and it was _sportswear_...

Robbie tipped him a wink as he took up position behind and to one side of Sportacus. Legs wide, he adjusted his grip on the bat and laid it cold and hard against Sportacus' buttocks, then crouched a little as he wound up to swing, and Sportacus gasped. Robbie had never hit him, never even really spanked him, he was mischievous but never physically sadistic, and he didn't really think he wanted him to, but as his mouth opened to form the word Milford his mouth was dry and every part of him tight with the thought of what if maybe he really did want it...?

... and then the moment was over and Robbie was laughing as he ran the end of the bat gently down between Sportacus' legs, letting him feel the cold rough metal against his skin before lightly tapping his ankles apart. Sportacus' whole body went limp with relief. 

Robbie threw the bat away and swiftly unfastened his leggings, thrusting roughly into Sportacus and pressing forward until he was as deep as he could go. Sportacus groaned at the sudden fullness and the sharp discomfort of Robbie's fingers digging into his hips. He wriggled, trying to relieve the pressure. 

"Be still," Robbie growled, pressing his hand down between Sportacus shoulder blades. He fucked into him with short, hard thrusts, no touch except the grip against his hipbones, grunting with pleasure until he finished, and Sportacus felt him pulse hot fluid inside him as Robbie let out a cry of triumph. He felt dazed, the stretch and the friction of the sex combined with the delicious excitement of being used solely for Robbie's pleasure. 

"Good boy," Robbie panted. "I hope you behave yourself like that for the others."

He laced himself up and wandered lazily away, hips swaying, blowing Sportacus a little kiss as he slung the bat over one shoulder. 

Sportacus' head was spinning, his cock heavy and achy with the frustrating lack of attention. He was concentrating so hard on wriggling out of his restraints he lost track of time and his surroundings, and he jerked with surprise as someone yelled in his ear.

"Yar HAR!" 

The pirate costume was one of Robbie's favourites, but not Sportacus'. He wrinkled his face with distaste as he felt the large beard brushing against his face and shoulders as Rottenbeard bit his neck before licking his way down Sportacus' spine, cackling with delight all the while. 

"Shiver me timbers!" he shouted as he grabbed Sportacus' cheeks and pulled them apart, letting him feel the humiliation of Robbie's cum oozing slowly out of him. "I've found the booty! Now, be a good lad and suck on these for the Captain." He pushed two fingers into Sportacus' mouth until they were wet, then added the saliva to the lube and cum already inside Sportacus. He alternated pulling on his hair and biting his neck and shoulders while he fucked him, and the little shocks of pain mingled with the pleasure from his already tender hole, it was all through him and he was so close, he was going to come untouched and that would make Robbie so happy and proud, he was there, he was nearly _there_...

Rottenbeard pulled out of him and came across his back, every drop boiling hot against Sportacus' hypersensitive skin.

"X marks the spot!" he yelled, delighted, and tousled Sportacus' hair as he strode away. 

Sportacus lay quietly across the workbench, sticky and sweaty, trying to slow his heart rate and ignore his now desperate frustration. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, and he couldn't wait to find out. 

At the sound of footsteps he raised his heavy head and saw that Robbie had returned, now dressed in a blue boiler suit and little cap, with a neat shirt and tie, and round glasses. Sportacus smiled, he loved when Robbie wore his glasses. 

"Don't mind me," Robbie said, "I'm just the technician." He bustled over and pulled a bottle with a nozzle cap from his tool bag, and let Sportacus drink. "I just came to make sure you're doing ok?" 

Sportacus grinned, new strength in his limbs as the cool water hit his throat.

"I could do this all day, Robbie."

"Nah," Robbie said again. "I'm just the technician." He let Sportacus watch as he snapped on a pair of disposable gloves, then he disappeared behind him and Sportacus could only moan and shudder uncontrollably as he felt more cold, slippery lube being applied outside and in. The technician inserted something into him, long and thin and just grazing against his prostate. Then he came back around to the front of Sportacus and sat cross legged on the floor. He carefully removed his gloves, then pulled a sandwich from his bag and ate half of it, before he began patting at his pockets with the air of someone who had forgotten something. 

With a little telegraphed sigh of relief the pulled a small black gadget from his breast pocket. He pressed it, and whatever was inside him began to vibrate. Sportacus grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He'd been looking forward to coming untouched, knew how much it delighted Robbie, but now he was determined not to give him the satisfaction. 

The technician watched him detachedly as he ate the second half of his sandwich, then he turned a dial on the gadget and the intensity shot up, and Sportacus shrieked as he came, all over his belly and thighs and the edge of the table. The technician whistled. 

"Boy, that looked like fun." He pulled the vibrator free, cleaned it off and returned it to its case. "See ya later."

Robb U. Blind alternated tickling his feet with sucking on his toes before he had him. Sherlock kept calling him a guilty boy and pinching his nipples. He was aching and weary, sticky and gross and full, and he felt a kind of deep, satisfying happiness he'd never known. When then lights dimmed, he grinned and braced himself for the grand finale.

The dinosaur roamed the lair with sinuous grace, its large teeth and unblinking eyes seeming to glow as its head turned, sweeping side to side as it sought out its prey. Sportacus knew objectively that it was Robbie, and as always he thrilled to see the control and expression in Robbie's body. Usually so clumsy, he was capable of completely changing his movements to inhabit a character, and it was fascinating and beautiful and...

...and at the moment it was _terrifying_. There was something about the dinosaur that made his skin crawl, something atavistic, and despite himself he could feel his ears tucking back protectively, lips drawing back into a snarl. Horrifying images raced through his mind, of those sharp teeth meeting in his spine, his belly, or the feel of claws against his shoulders as it attempted to mount him... he whimpered in fear, but was astonished to find he was hard as rock again as the dinosaur moved closer...

"Get back, foul creature!" With a crack of his whip, Roberto the Great was in front of him, driving the dinosaur away. Unspent adrenaline flooding his body, Sportacus was in no condition to figure out how Robbie had done it. Besides, he loved the ringmaster costume. 

"What a fine specimen," Roberto murmured appreciatively. "Let's have a look at you..." 

He petted and combed his fingers through Sportacus' hair, tugged gently on each ear, then ran his finger along his upper and lower teeth and gums. "Nice and sharp," he commented approvingly, "and what a lot of muscles. Now, let's see... up on your toes, please." He tapped his whip lightly against the back of Sportacus' legs, and Sportacus obeyed. He felt the soft leather of his gloved hand, cupping his balls, gently squeezing his shaft, then moving to part his buttocks. "Oh," he said. "Oh, you have been a naughty boy."

Sportacus face was hot, his nipples and groin achy and tender, head a white haze of pleasure. "Please, Robbie," he groaned, barely able to move. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, just... just do whatever you want with me. I'm yours, you're my villain number one, my villain number everything, just..." he trained off into a hollow groan, no longer capable of speech as Roberto pushed into him. It hurt, but Roberto soothed him, kissed the bites and bruises others had left on his back, stroked his cock in time with his gentle thrusts, and Sportacus found he was shivering and sobbing with relief as he shot into Roberto's hand, and as he came back to himself he realised his bonds were released, and they had teleported into the back bedroom. Robbie was back again, and he was fussing round Sportacus, tucking him in and wiping the tears and snot from his face. 

Sportacus had never cried after sex before. Robbie sometimes did, when orgasm helped him release tension and bad feelings he'd been carrying, and he'd told Sportacus, who was initially alarmed, that it was very cathartic. There was definitely something to be said for that, Sportacus mused, as he sank into the mattress, limbs heavy but heart soaring. Robbie fed him slices of apple and washed him with a warm cloth. 

"Are you... was that ok?" he asked, grey eyes nervous. 

"I loved it," Sportacus beamed. "Thank you, my Robbie."

"Thank you," Robbie hugged him back. They lay quietly together for a while. 

"Although I was surprised not to see the cowboy?"

"I lost the hat. But don't worry. The Rotten Kid will ride again. Hey, you're not falling asleep already?"

Sportacus yawned. "It's 8.08 somewhere in the world." He grabbed Robbie round the waist and buried his face between his shoulder blades. 

"I'm here," Robbie murmured. "Sweet dreams, Sporty."

"I love you, my villain."


	9. Hold Up The Sky

Robbie sighed, glad to be home at the end of another long villainous day. Three hours really was a long time to be on one's feet. He snapped his fingers, twirled, and ace reporter Robert Reputable vanished into the costume device, ready to be called upon another day. Robbie stretched, contented in his navy and purple sweats. 

He was half expecting a visit, and he wasn't disappointed. Sportacus landed with his usual catlike grace. But there was no "hi, Robbie!", no enthusiastic embrace. He stood still, fidgeting only slightly. Robbie peered at him. 

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Robbie! I'm going to - I'm going to have some fruit. Is that ok?"

Robbie shrugged. "That's what it's there for."

It was true, he'd certainly never eat the filthy stuff himself. However since he'd hit it off with Sportacus he'd kept a bowl around. The colours of some of them were quite aesthetically pleasing, as was the sight of Sportacus eating a banana. 

He was eating grapes by the handful now, though, and Robbie pretended not to notice the way he crunched up the wooden stems right along with the fruit. 

"So... how was the ceremony?" They both knew he'd been there, of course, but sometimes it was easier to keep the game going. 

"It was... a lot of people. A lot of dancing. And they all wanted pictures of me with their children. I kept explaining it won't work, but... I'm tired."

Robbie raised a concerned eyebrow. Dancing around and playing with kids was normally Sportacus' idea of heaven. And he was very difficult to tire out, physically anyway. Robbie should know, he spent a lot of time trying, one way or another. 

Trying to think of how to phrase his next question, he was interrupted, Sportacus babbling on. His face was pale, with two flushed spots high on his cheekbones. 

"That reporter, that other reporter... she was asking all these questions. Like do I think people are getting too dependent on having a hero around?"

Robbie snorted. "I suppose you should have just let the school bus hit the vetinary hospital instead?"

"Is it safe to have someone like me around? Is it right to set myself up to tell people what to do?" His voice was pleading. "I don't set myself up, do I, Robbie?"

"Who does this woman think she is? Alan Moore?" Sportacus looked blank. "It's a famous human book, ok, about super heroes, there's a good guy with a balloon and a weird guy who lives in the sewer and - never mind - just don't worry about the reporter. I have a feeling she'll have an _accident_ , she'll never come back to Lazy Town..." He cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. Sportacus looked appalled. "Come on, what do you take me for? Her car won't start, that's all. She'll have to stay in Mayhemtown to report the news. I mean, I didn't even get to ask my actual question."

Sportacus smiled a little, although he tried to look disapproving. 

"I liked your hat today, with the little ticket in the band."

"I liked my hat too. Come on." He took Sportacus by the hand and pulled him close, or rather, Sportacus allowed himself to be pulled. "You're my hero, ok?"

"My villain..."

"No." Robbie twined his fingers in the hair at Sportacus' nape and tugged, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're _my_ hero."

He took Sportacus to bed and made a fuss of him, but come 8.08 when Sportacus slept, there was still a little crease between his heavy dark brows, his soft pink lower lip protruding. He was pouting, and it was fucking _adorable,_ but Robbie still had to fix it. 

He came up with a rotten plan.

The next morning, when Sportacus reached for his uniform, Robbie stopped him with a raised finger. 

"No, I don't think so."

"But what if - "

"If the crystal goes off I'll spin you, and you can go. Apart from that, you're not getting dressed today." He stretched ostentatiously. "I think I'll start with a bath." Sportacus' face was a study of curiosity and anticipation. "Well? It won't run itself."

After he was ensconced in a tub full of warm, luxurious lavender foam, Robbie had Sportacus bring him his morning triple espresso. He pretended not to notice that the elf was beginning to harden. 

"Kneel down there, hands by your sides. I'll call on you when I need you." 

After he'd enjoyed his coffee and preened a little at the sound of heavy breathing through gritted teeth coming from the man beside him, he had Sportacus wash his hair and back, growling with pleasure as he felt the strong, blunt fingers raking his scalp. 

"Now," he said, once he was rinsed to his satisfaction, "time for a shave." He ignored the soft, choked moan that came from Sportacus as he wrapped himself in a robe and fixed his hair in a towel. Every part of the elf bar his hands was trembling as he filled a basin with warm water and lathered Robbie. Sportacus himself didn't shave, but Robbie trusted his dexterity and hand-eye coordination second to none, and he relaxed into the sensation as Sportacus drew slow, even strokes across his skin, biting his lip all the while. 

Afterwards he was towelled dry, and then Sportacus pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips, blue eyes solemn. 

"You're beautiful, Robbie."

"Thank you," he managed when he could speak again. "That feels very smooth, very nice. I'm going to do my face now. Why don't you get me some clothes ready?" Shaving was one thing, but he didn't trust Sportacus with mascara, and not even his own father had touched Robbie's hair since he was seven years old. 

Made up and hair quiffed to his satisfaction, he went back to the bedroom to see what damage Sportacus had done. For a man who only seemed to recognise the existence of two colours, in fact, he'd done nicely. A maroon jacket, crisp while shirt, slim black trousers and a pair of oxblood loafers. They all went together rather well, except - 

"There's a mark on this one."

There wasn't, of course. He wasnt a yokel, and all his shoes were spotless. But it was too good an opportunity to miss. 

"Get down on your knees and take care of it."

For a moment he thought he'd asked too much of Sportacus, and then the elf pressed his lips together and bowed his head. 

Now this was definitely a pleasure everyone should experience at least once, Robbie mused, watching Sportacus lower his eyes and run his pink tongue over the shiny leather. Robbie placed his other foot between his shoulder blades and pressed down lightly, to a groan of mingled protest and excitement. He watched until his own erection became frankly too much to ignore, then released him. 

Sportacus was frowning, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed, but his body betrayed him, as his chest heaved and his cock jutted forward, swollen dark and leaking precum. 

"Come here, Sporty," Robbie smiled, and let Sportacus rest his head in his lap, stroking the thick dark blond hair. "You've done really well today. I'm so proud of you. Look at me." Sportacus turned his head, and dazed blue eyes met his own. "You're brave and strong and good, and not everyone appreciates that, but I always will. Because you're mine."

"Yours," Sportacus whispered hoarsely. 

"My hero. My brave beautiful hero. Well done." He traced an ear with his finger tip, and Sportacus shuddered. "I'd really like to fuck you now. Would that be ok?" 

Sportacus gave a choked cry, and his hips jerked. "You're taking me apart, Robbie."

"I'm the only one who can though, because you belong to me. It doesn't matter what anyone else says. You're brave and strong and good. Now lay down."

Sportacus sprawled gracelessly on his front on the bed, legs spread wide, moaning and demanding more as Robbie stretched him, fists gripping the duvet so tightly he almost tore it in two when Robbie braced against his hips and eased himself forward.

"So hot and tight," he growled in Sportacus' ear. "You make me feel so good. I'm going to come in you..."

That was a far as he got. Sportacus writhed frantically, made a sound halfway between a whimper and a howl, and came so hard he took Robbie along with him. 

"Good boy," Robbie murmured afterwards, stroking Sportacus' shoulder gently. "So good to me."

Sportacus rolled abruptly onto his side and gathered Robbie into his arms. "My Robbie," he beamed burying his face in the side of Robbie's neck. 

There had to be better places to fall asleep than pressed against a sweaty, sticky, blissed out sports elf, but right then Robbie couldn't think of any. And besides, he felt he thoroughly deserved a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate Watchmen, but I'm totally down for Robbie's super secret Dan/Walter fic, pwp yaoi lemons don't like don't read...


	10. Probably Gonna Explode

Robbie had never really wanted to be a villain. 

He wasn't a particularly good person, sure, and he wanted to be comfortable in life, but surely those things applied to most people. His father, now, Glanni was bad, wicked and mischievous and rotten to the core. And yet he remained just a common, human, criminal. 

In contrast, all Robbie ever wanted to be was a slightly louche nerd, inventing and profiting from the inventions, and living in peace. And yet, he was chosen to be a villain, the Villain of LazyTown, and Sportacus was its Hero. 

Sportacus, so beautiful and righteous and kind. Even without his hero magic that guaranteed he would always save the day, he would have always done the right thing, because that was just who Sportacus was. It was ridiculous for someone like Robbie to even try to oppose him, and so Robbie did it as ridiculously as possible, gurning and goofing around as he carried out his schemes. 

And somewhere along the way, he and Sportacus fell in love. 

Robbie was on his knees in front of Sportacus, who sprawled inelegantly on his back on the bed, one hand fisted in the sheets, the other covering his eyes as he groaned and writhed and tried desperately to avoid thrusting up into Robbie's mouth.

Sportacus liked to cradle Robbie in his warm powerful arms, whispering sweet nothings as he rocked into him from behind; or he liked to ride Robbie, showing off his body. Robbie hardly had to move at all; it was wonderful. But sometimes he craved more. Frankly, sometimes, he wanted to be fucked. 

It was difficult to persuade his husband. Sportacus was a generous, thoughtful lover. Concerned by his own strength, he was gentle to a fault. Whether he was like that because he was a hero, or he was a hero because he was like that, Robbie wasn't sure. 

Sportacus in heat was different, and heat was coming soon, according to him. For the few days leading up to mating season, he would be needy, uncomfortable in his skin. The blowjob was as much about soothing him as it was about Robbie loving the taste and the girth of him, and he was sobbing with relief by the time Robbie swallowed him down, humming with satisfaction before rising, standing over Sportacus to finish himself off. Sportacus looked drained and distracted, moaning softly as Robbie's cum spattered across his belly. 

They lay on the bed together, sweaty and gross, but Sportacus was more settled. 

"It's definitely soon. Maybe tomorrow even. I can feel it." He turned and propped himself up on one hand to look at Robbie, handsome face concerned. "Are you sure, Robbie, are you sure you don't mind? There's still time, I could take the ship, go away for a few days..."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sportadork? I've been looking forward to this."

"I just... I don't want to hurt you..."

Robbie felt a surge of exasperated affection. "I won't let you, the ship won't let you... I'm your mate, remember? You get to _mate_ with me." Sportacus but his lip, and Robbie saw his cheeks flush. He was turned on, and ashamed of the fact he was turned on... it was fascinating, and Robbie leaned into him. "You get to pin me down, bite me, fuck me til I'm full and just keep going because I'm _yours..._ Other elves won't even be able to _look_ at me..."

Sportacus groaned through gritted teeth, unable to look Robbie in the eye, and Robbie decided to release him. 

"Then you'll take me to your nest and guard me from all those predators. The feral Mayor, the rabid kitten, the dreaded bloodsucking Busybody."

They laughed together, and Sportacus relaxed again as the teasing took a lighter tone, but Robbie noted that he took a particularly long shower that evening before bed.

Sportacus awoke from troubling dreams of heat and sweat and limbs sliding past him, touching and teasing but never giving him what he wanted, what he _needed_... He was alone in his bed, tangled in his sheets, hot and thirsty and with a molten lead weight between his legs that made it immensely difficult to think. He was alone, but he could smell his mate, the pillow and the mattress beside him still warm from where Robbie had been lying, and he rolled in Robbie's scent for a while. The low grade telepathy he shared with the airship told him that Robbie was on board, somewhere, and he felt himself simultaneously thrill with joy at the fact they were sharing the same space and breathing the same air, and ache with yearning at the fact they were apart. 

Eventually he managed to tear himself away from the pillow, and sat up, gazing around groggily. Robbie was nowhere in sight, but Sportacus felt his ears twitch in the direction of the bathroom door, his body turning eagerly. 

To Sportacus, heat always felt like the time Robbie had switched out his shoes and taken remote control of his body. Never mind the fact that Robbie was entirely the wrong species for them to be able to reproduce, his instincts were rampaging through his body and he yearned for his beloved, his husband, his mate. He wanted to sing, to scream, to write epic love poems about the way Robbie's eyes sometimes looked green and sometimes looked grey. 

And he wanted to mate.

Robbie was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, the air still steamy from his shower, and he was... oh, he was...

The rational part of Sportacus' mind recognised that Robbie was stretching himself, preparing for their lovemaking. But to the base, hungry part of him, the gape and the shiny wetness made it look as though Robbie had already been used, open and ready and just waiting for Sportacus. His vision blurred, and he felt himself dry mouthed with lust. He scooped his husband off the floor and burst back through the door towards the bedroom, aching with love and desire. 

Robbie saw Sportacus standing over him, chest heaving and ears pointing forward in a way Robbie would have found hilarious in another context, and then before he knew it he was swept into the elf's arms, hoisted into the air and thrown towards the bed. Half winded, he had almost managed to get up before Sportacus landed on top of him, growling. 

He kissed him greedily, running his hands firmly down Robbie's body as though checking he was really there, really his, and then Robbie felt his ankles lifted onto Sportacus' shoulders, his body weight bending him almost double as he fumbled to line himself up. His forehead pressed against Robbie's, and Robbie could see the faint rim of blue surrounding his blown pupils. He was swallowing, struggling to find his words. 

Although he would never admit it, Sportacus was one of the most intelligent people Robbie knew, and if he occasionally came across slightly slowly, Robbie knew it was because he was struggling to think not only in another language, but for another species. This was different though, this was Sportacus fighting to maintain any semblance of self control, and it was thrilling. 

"Robbie... oh please Robbie... let me, Robbie..."

"Yours," Robbie whispered back hoarsely. "I'm all yours, Sporty... uhhnnn. Fuck."

His voice trailed off into a heartfelt groan as Sportacus pushed into him, filling him and stretching him almost beyond bearing, eyes rolling back into his skull as he thrust into Robbie. He was whimpering, shaking with need, fingers digging into Robbie's hips so hard it hurt. Robbie whimpered mockingly back at him. 

"Look at you," he hissed. "Couldn't stop yourself if you wanted to. You need me so badly..."

"Need you, my Robbie..." Sportacus panted back. 

"Imagine if I caught you and tied you down, all desperate in heat, tied you up with all those little chains, made it so you could just watch and couldn't touch..."

Sportacus whined, a sound of mingled lust and distress, movements growing faster and more frantic. Robbie groaned and arched awkwardly at the renewed pleasure-pain. 

"... I'd let you have my hand, or my mouth, but you couldn't have _me_ , couldn't finish inside me, I'd get you so close and then stop, make you beg... ow, fuck... come on your face and then just walk away and leave you and-"

"Nnno, Robbie..!" Sportacus' voice was thick with lust, howling as though the very thought of not having Robbie was causing him physical pain. He pulled out and swiftly flipped Robbie onto his front, pulling his hips back so he was flush with the edge of the bed, then resumed pounding into him, grunting and growling and pinning Robbie down with one big hand between his shoulder blades. Robbie knew he'd been playing with fire, and he could do nothing more than fist his hands in the sheets and swear furiously as Sportacus fucked him, ravaging his prostate over and over. He wasn't sure how long it lasted. He knew that at some point he came, and then he simply gave himself over to the friction and the electric shock sensations down his spine, teary and overstimulated and deliriously happy. 

Sportacus bit him as he came with a guttural groan. He cuddled Robbie close, nuzzling at him until Robbie met his wide eyed gaze. Robbie felt sticky and sore, distracted by the sensation of cum beginning to slip out of him, but Sportacus was insistent.

"Mine," he gasped, "my Robbie, please, please don't, don't do what you were saying..."

Surprised and oddly moved, Robbie stretched his aching arms, embraced Sportacus and pulled him down so that he could soothe and stroke the back of the elf's neck. He was heavy, and his skin radiated heat, but Robbie didn't mind. 

"I'd never do that," he said quietly. "And I won't tease you like that any more either, if you don't like it." 

Sportacus raised his head, grinned a little. It both astonished and charmed Robbie that even after everything they'd done together, he was blushing. 

"I did like that part." He kissed Robbie hard, his mouth hot, teeth catching on Robbie's lower lip. "Mine," Sportacus said again. The hoarse edge that his voice gained in heat was already beginning to creep back in. 

"Yours," Robbie replied amiably. "So, while we're talking about mating, what about the other instincts? Some food to keep me going, a bit of nest building, some mate guarding... you know, keep me in the style to which I've become accustomed..." 

Sportacus kissed him again, and went beaming to fetch some cake. He fed Robbie little forkfuls, not the kind of big creamy bites Robbie would have ideally liked, but it was worth it to see the look of dazed joy on Sportacus' face as he cared for his mate. He then began to trace the bruises and bites on Robbie's skin. His breathing grew heavier as he continued to admire the marks he'd made, and Robbie realised the elf was hard again, rutting rhythmically against Robbie's hip. 

Robbie sighed, flipped onto his belly, and braced himself with a grin.


End file.
